crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo Dolls
Voodoo Dolls '''are special collectibles in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Crash of the Titans In Crash of the Titans, the Voodoo dolls have different types of appearance, use and obtainment. Crash Dolls These dolls have the appearance of Crash and are always unlocked. These dolls shows Crash's statistics and all the progress of the game. Episode Idols These dolls allow to replay any level selected, to obtain them it must end some different level for the first time. These idols have the same shape but each idol has a different design according to the number of awards that the player completes by the end of an episode (Minion Master, Spybots and Combo King): * '''Completed (Wooden Idol with black gems): Complete the episode without completing any award * Bronze (Bronze Idol with Blue gems and two stripes): ''Complete the episode completing only one award. * '''Silver' (Silver Idol with orange gems and four stripes): Complete the episode completing two awards. * Gold (Gold Idol with green gems and six stripes): Complete the episode completing the three awards. Mojo Room Dolls These dolls are blue and have three buttons as eyes. These dolls allow the player to replay the mojo room of that level without needing replay the entire level again. To get them the player must complete the Mojo Room challenge and then pick up the doll. Concept Art Dolls These dolls are squared, red with black-coloured with a button for the right eye and many teeth. These dolls allow to see concept art of the game. To get them the player has to find them in some hidden part of each level. Minion and Titan Dolls These dolls have the appearance of each minion and Titan of the game. They allow to view information on each minion and Titan and listen some of their quotes or Roars. To obtain them the player must defeat a Minion or jack Titan for the first time. Skin Dolls These are Crash's dolls with some features of any Minions or Titans of the game. These dolls allow the customization of Crash with an outfit of a Minion or a Titan of the game, excluding bosses and allow to defeat their respective Minion with one-hit. Their respective Titan will become jackable with the first hit, Shellephant and Scorporilla must be damaged with a heavy attack as they are immune to Crash´s light attacks. Two skins represent holidays the skeleton skin represents Halloween and the Valentine skin represents Valentine´s day, unlike the other skins they are purely cosmetic. To obtain Skin Dolls, the player must defeat a certain number of Minions or Jack a certain number of Titans, while the skeleton skin is obtained by reaching 50% game completion and the valentine skin is obtained by gaining all twenty gold idols. Crash: Mind Over Mutant The only Voodoo dolls in the game are the concept art dolls they all have a squared appearance, and instead of having the appearance of each minion and titan of the game, there are seven sets of Concept art dolls that have an appearance according to location on the world map, except the dolls that represent crash, that can be found in almost every area. To unlock the concept art the player must collect all the dolls of the same set, collecting a set will also complete one of the optional missions. No Place Like Wumpa These dolls can be found on the Wumpa island. They are green with a tribal design, there is a total of five of them. Freezer Burn These dolls can be found in the Ratcicle Kingdom. They have the appearance of a Ratcicle using a eskimo coat, there is a total of five of them. N is for Evil These dolls can be found in the Evil Public School. They have the appearance of a white robot with purple eyes, there is a total of three of them. Hot Stuff These dolls can be found in the Wasteland. They have the appearance of a Rhinoroller, there is a total of five of them. Don't Recycle! These dolls can be found in the Junkyard. They have the appearance of a Sludge, there is a total of five of them. The Dark Side These dolls can be found on Mount Grimly. They have the appearance of a Grimly, there is a total of 5 of them.. Crash Grab These voodoo dolls have the appearance of Crash. They are hidden in almost every area of the game.There is a total of thirteen of them. Category:Items Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant